UsaMamo Drabbling
by the7joker7
Summary: Just random UsaMamo drabbles that come to me.


UsaMamo Drabbling

"

AN: So, uh...it's been a little while.

Just trying to find my way back into the fandom after some...rather difficult experiences with it 4-5 years ago, so I'm just going to dump random UsaMamo stuff out there until I feel like taking on something significant, since UsaMamo makes me happy.

Summary: Just random UsaMamo drabbles that come to me.

"

Boxing

"You do realize that this doesn't count as _you_ doing pull ups, right?"

"Who says?"

Mamoru's apartment had dimmed significantly as the external sunlight no longer provided the required light to illuminate it adequately. Light, however, was not particularly required for the current activity. Up against the southern wall of the apartment, Mamoru Chiba was a foot or two up in the air, both hands gripping tightly onto a metal bar jutting out from the top of the wall.

Slowly, with measured, deliberate movements, he would raise himself up into the air, so that his neck was up level with the bar, and then lower himself back down, arms going to full extension, before he began pulling himself back up again. Shirtless, sweat running down his lean, muscular, rippling body, Mamoru was grunting with exertion as he repeated the exercise.

Down around his ankles was a rather curious and amusing sight. Usagi Tsukino, tiny schoolgirl, marked most distinctively by the blonde odangos in her hair, was wrapped around his lower legs, both her arms and legs tightly wrapped around Mamoru's lower half.

"It's not like this is easy!" Usagi protested, looking up at her fiance as he continued to methodically lift himself up and then fall back down.

"If you say so," he replied, a wry glance down at her as he continued. "Okay, what number am I on?"

"Are _we_ on! We! We're doing this together!" Usagi insisted. "And how should I know?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "I seem to recall asking you to count reps."

"Yeah, but that was _before_ you asked me to be your leg weight," Usagi countered. "How can I be expected to do two jobs at once?"

Mamoru gave a little groan, though he couldn't help a small grin. "Of course. Silly me."

He dropped down to the ground, Usagi maintaining her firm grip on his legs.

"Well, that's probably good enough," he reasoned. "Alright, let me go."

"Make me," Usagi said, sticking her tongue out up at Mamoru's chiseled face.

Mamoru immediately took up the challenge, reaching down towards Usagi's sides and grabbing them in his large, strong hands, giving her a couple of gentle squeezes. Usagi immediately relinquished her grip on his legs, thrashing around a bit, body recoiling.

"KSHehehEHHEEHahahAH!" she yelped, quickly giving in, allowing Mamoru to step out of her grip. "No fair."

"Who said anything about fair?" Mamoru asked. He reached down and lifted Usagi up in his arms, one hand holding the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back. He began to slowly lift her up by his chest, then slowly lower her down by his waist, as if she was a giant barbell.

"Hey hey!" Usagi protested, playfully kicking her feet around as Mamoru rapidly lifted her up and down.

"Hm, what are you? Forty-five kilos with clothes on?" Mamoru asked. "Forty-six?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Usagi replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now put me down!"

"Now now, I have to finish the set," Mamoru countered, continuing to slowly heft her up and down. After a few moments, he set her back down on her feet.

"Okay, are we done?" Usagi asked, looking around the living room.

"I'll call it good," Mamoru agreed. "Go blend it up, I gotta use the bathroom." With that, he quickly walked off, leaving Usagi to turn around and go over to the small kitchen area.

Usagi quickly went over to the black Vitamix machine on the counter, opening up a large round container right next to it and grabbing a scoop out of the tan powder inside. Humming, she dumped a couple scoops of the powder into the blender.

"As soon as your next match is over, we're binging!" Usagi called out loudly as she went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. "And that doesn't mean you sit there and watch me eat, by the way! You're gonna have a bacon cheeseburger with a chocolate cake to chase it down!"

"Oh no! That sounds just awful! What ever will I do?!" Mamoru exclaimed.

She poured a quick little flood of milk into the blender before resealing the carton. "Well, it's happening, so prepare for it! You're eating three thousand calories in one sitting whether you like it or not!"

With that, she closed the blender up and turned it on. An abrasive churn ripped through the air as the internal blades began to whip the powder and milk combination into a creamy liquid. She watched through the glass of the blender cup as the two items were mixed together.

After a little less than a minute, she felt Mamoru come up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She took her finger off the blender button.

"If I win," Mamoru suggested as he removed the blender cup from the base. "If I win, I'll make a glutton out of myself."

"And don't worry, I'll get Mako to make the food," she assured him. He lifted the glass blender cup to his lips, drinking the shake straight out of the blender. "Hey, that's uncivilized!"

He lowered the cup a bit. "Yes, but it's _efficient_ ," he countered. He continued to chug down the creamy liquid.

"So, ya ready?" Usagi asked, taking a step away from him and beginning to rapid-fire shadow box in his direction, fists pumping back and forth towards him. He put his left hand up towards her, palm out in her direction. She danced in a bit and began to punch her fists up into his open palm, rapidly tapping her knuckles against him.

"Ready as I can be," Mamoru replied after lowering the blender cup again. "I should go to the lab, see how much power I'm generating on my jabs. If I could get up to like three thousand newtons, that'd be something."

"Oh, yeah, that would be...uh...yeah, that would mean an awful lot," Usagi said half-heartedly as Mamoru finished off the blended shake.

"Hey, Ami'd be impressed by that," Mamoru insisted, setting the cup back down on the counter, next to the blender base.

"Well, Ami wouldn't be willing to act as your leg-weight, so you win some you lose some," Usagi pointed out. "Alright, we're playing video games the rest of the night, you promised."

"

Mamoru jumped back, his back brushing against the ropes surrounding the square, and then ducked over to his left as his opponent moved in on him. He shuffled his feet, trying to avoid getting trapped up against the sides.

Usagi, sitting in the front row, leaned forward, hands making little fists underneath her chin as she had her eyes closely trained on Mamoru. She was far from an expert on the sport, but she had a layman's understanding of it thanks to her boyfriend's participation in it. She had learned to even appreciate the occasionally mindless violence of it, taking the brutality of it in stride the more she watched it.

Mamoru lashed his right hand out a few times at his opponent's face. Forcing him to keep his distance. She had to admit, other than the tightly constricting helmet around Mamoru's head, cushioning protecting the valuable body part, the look of a boxer was quite flattering for him. Shirtless, sweat running down his naked back and chest, a pair of long red shorts down to just above his knees, tightly-laced red shoes, black boxing gloves on his hands...he looked like a physical adonis, an intimidating specimen of size and strength. Standing just over a hundred and eighty centimeters tall and eighty-six kilometers, he was an imposing figure, and participating in such a feral exhibition of violence put some of those traits on full display.

"C'mon, c'mon," Usagi muttered to herself, as Mamoru deflected a couple of body shots with his forearms, before bringing his arms back up to defend against a cross to the head. Mamoru was very good at defending himself. It was critically important that he be able to protect from the harshest of damage, as his head remained his greatest asset. No number of boxing accolades, nor the sculpted physique that boxing had helped him obtain, was worth him losing his brain.

Like a flash of lightning, Mamoru lunged forward, his left hand striking out and tagging his foe right in the temple. Usagi could hear the snap of the glove and the sharp rap of the contact, immediately tensing up in her seat, perking herself up a bit as Mamoru moved in. Pushing his right hand forward in a powerful, yet controlled punch, pushing the fight into the corner furthest from Usagi. She fought the urge to stand up and watch as Mamoru began to take control of the fight.

Mamoru was a little taller and had a small reach advantage, both things that he took advantage of as he pressed on into the corner of the ring. A frantic hookshot from his opponent was neatly chopped away by Mamoru's right hand, and Mamoru used the opening to press. He slammed a straight jab right into his foe's forehead, using the shift in his body weight to slam back the other way, bringing his left hand right into his opponent's cheek. It was a textbook reversal of momentum, and it was having a definite effect on his opponent. Usagi couldn't quite help but mime a few little punches with her tiny fists as Mamoru swung.

Just as Mamoru was starting to really do damage, a sharp ring sounded off, signalling the end of the round. Quickly, Mamoru backed off as the official jumped between the two fighters. Mamoru turned and walked over to his corner.

Usagi wanted to jump up and run over behind her boyfriend, talk to him, but he had made her promise not to. He needed to focus on listening to his instructor between rounds. So, she just sat there, rocking back and forth slightly, feeling a little antsy.

Her eyes were trained on Mamoru as he sat against the corner of the ring, sweat dripping down his face and body as he looked up at his instructor. Usagi could only imagine what he was telling him. No doubt something far beyond her capacity to understand. She glanced over at Mamoru's opponent for the briefest of moments before darting her gaze back to her boyfriend.

And then, both young men stood up. The bell rang again, and quickly the two approached one another. Meeting in the middle of the ring, they each reached their right glove out and tapped them together.

Almost immediately after this, Mamoru stepped forward, driving a pair of stiff body shots to his opponent's stomach, clearly surprising the suddenly seemingly outmatched foe. He quickly snapped a jab across Mamoru's face, but he just continued to drive the fight towards the ropes furthest away from Usagi.

She could feel the end approaching. There was always this violent flurry of momentum and control before one of Mamoru's matches ended. She had learned to anticipate it.

Mamoru fired an uppercut right into the chin of the opposing fighter, getting his head to snap back as the other was clearly trying to shift his protection efforts to his body. Mamoru had his opening, again began to swing harder and wilder, crossing and hooking into his cheeks and forehead, not letting him escape from his position against the ropes. Sweat flew in every direction, each punch causing a splash of the sticky water to go in every direction.

As Mamoru continued to slug his gloved fists against his opponent, suddenly, he dropped to the floor, stunned by the most recent cross and unwilling to take any more abuse. Immediately, the referee came over to jump in front of Mamoru, waving his arms emphatically in the air. The bell rang several times in quick succession. Usagi jumped to her feet, thrusting her arms up in the air as Mamoru did the same inside the ring.

"

"You are just the _perfect_ weight for this."

Mamoru gave a little groan as Usagi pressed her body weight into Mamoru's broad, muscular back. He was laying stomach down on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Usagi was standing on his back, hands up and holding onto a leather tether stretched across the room to help keep her balance, slowly stepping back and forth.

"Is that your way of trying to tell me to not eat too much tonight?" Usagi questioned, pressing her foot into his upper back just below his neck.

"Well, it's not the worst idea in the world," Mamoru admitted. "But, no, really, you're great at this."

"Maybe I could make a career out of it," Usagi mused as she slowly guided herself down towards Mamoru's lower back.

"I'd prefer to keep you all to myself, personally." Mamoru gave a low little moan as Usagi walked her bare feet all over Mamoru's lower back.

"Do you ever feel bad for the other guy when you're in the ring?" Usagi asked, looking down at her boyfriend.

"Oh, n-no, it's...we all know how to take a punch," Mamoru insisted. "Tanaka's a friend, good guy, we get along great, nothing to feel bad about."

"It's just so...violent sometimes," Usagi muttered. "If you weren't so good at blocking everything I'd get scared every time I watched you."

"It's just a sport," Mamoru said.

A knock at the bedroom door. "Alright, homies, it's ready, can I come in?"

Usagi hopped off Mamoru's back onto the bed. "Come in!"

The door swung open, admitting Makoto, carrying a large wooden tray in both hands. "Alright, I can't speak for how any of you will feel when you get up tomorrow morning, but...you _will_ be satisfied tonight."

On the tray in front of Makoto was a pile of giant, gourmet hamburgers, loaded with a wide variety of fillings, all of it on a bed of french fries.

"Just for tonight," Mamoru insisted. "Tomorrow I'm back on egg whites and protein shakes."

"How...romantic," Usagi groaned. "Well, if rice cakes are what Mamo-chan wants, rice cakes are what Mamo-chan will have." She dropped down into a sitting position on the bed.

Makoto went over to the bed, setting the tray down on the corner. "Alright, Usagi, just remember this next time I'm a couple yen notes short of a new blouse and I'm looking at your purse."

"Hey, I already said, shopping spree on me next week," Usagi said. "And thank you! It looks amazing."

"No problem," Makoto said. "Just save room for the cake."

"Appreciate it, Makoto," Mamoru said, looking one of the large hamburgers over. "I owe you, I'll get you back sometime."

Makoto pulled a pair of glass bottles out of the front of her apron, setting them down on the bed. "Well, I won't let you forget it. Alright, you two have fun." With a quick wave, she spun around and marched back out of the bedroom, allowing the two lovers to be alone yet again.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi looked up at her boyfriend. "Would you love me more if I could cook like Mako?"

"Well, I'd probably be fatter," Mamoru mused. "And we couldn't have that, now could we?"

As he reached down towards the tray, reaching for one of the hamburgers, Usagi instead picked one up and pushed it up towards Mamoru's face, pressing it up against his lips, beckoning him to take a bite. Hesitating for a split-second, he leaned forward and took a large bite out of the burger.

Taking a cue, he grabbed another of the hamburgers and pressed it up towards Usagi's mouth, she quickly making a bite of her own.


End file.
